The Fall Of The Green Thunder
by Healer Kira
Summary: "With the snap of the jester's fingers, Mr. L's world literally exploded with pain." The death of the persona of Mr. L, and the return of Luigi. This depicts the conversation with Dimentio and Mr. L, and almost drowning in the River Twygz. One-shot, descriptions of being burned, and almost drowning( but nothing graphic).


Disclaimer: I own not the two favorite villains I write of in this fic.

The Fall Of The Green Thunder

By Healer Kira

Life is not simple, and people can't be boxed into being either heroes or villains.  
Jessica Hagedorn  
OoOoOoOoO

Mr. L was bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He had been forced to run at least a good mile from those heroes, and was frankly, exhausted. It's not easy to survive an explosion, especially when you're inside the thing blowing up. His body ached all over, and there were several large rips in his jumpsuit.

'_But at least I'm still alive.'_ He thought tiredly. _'Good thing I installed that ejecting seat…'_

After finally catching his breath, Mr. L's thoughts turned to what it often did after a humiliating defeat: the heroes.

How did those heroes keep beating him! With the Brobot L-type, he should have won easily! Yet, he had not…

"I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them." He tiredly told the air.

"Ah ha ha ha…" Mr. L jumped, straightening into a subtle fighting pose, glancing from side to side.

"Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"

A familiar purple and yellow jester warped before him, his golden eyes twinkling maliciously and a cruel smirk gracing his lips.

Mr. L took no notice of his fellow minions expression, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed. "Oh, it's you again."

The masked rogue sighed wearily.

"I am truly stumped here, Dimentio. You'd think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes…"

Shame welled up in his chest, and he turned away from the jester. The same old 'You've failed' echoed through his mind.

"I'm a disgrace… There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after **this. **"

Dimentio nodded, though Mr. L couldn't see it. "Perhaps that is for the best."

He murmured something, and Mr. L turned, only to be thrown back several feet by a large explosion near his feet. HE stared at the jester, surprise adorning his face. "Whoa…"

The surprise turned to anger. How dare he?!"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shrieked furiously at the jester. Dimentio gazed back coolly with a knowing smirk.

"You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count now. So get lost." He explained slowly, as if to a child.

Mr. L glared back, gritting his teeth." Not a funny joke Dimentio…" he spat furiously. " if I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration enough!"

Dimentio chuckled. "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra!" he mocked, then, his infuriating grin disappeared, and he turned serious, golden eyes narrowing, and his lips now sporting a sneer. Mr. L unconsciously scooted a few inches back.

"I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you." While his eyes remained narrowed, his sneer turned into a wide, maniacal grin.

"Yes, this is my moment to grasp." His now black eyes locked on to L's silver ones, and Mr. L felt a sudden stab of fear. Though he tried to hide it, the terror shone brightly through his eyes and if anything, Dimentio's grin widened.

"It is time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L."

Mr. L scrambled on to his feet as the jester waved his hands around in an extravagant gesture. There was no way this insane clown was going to end his game!

The man lunged toward the jester and smacked face first into an invisible wall. Mr. L bounced back, confused, but almost immediately began pounding against the walls of the unseen the prison, yelling feverishly.

"Have you lost your mind!? Let me out, you crazy jester! The Green Thunder will not stand for this!"

Dimentio just watched the man amusedly, chuckling to himself. While the hero turned villain put up a brave front, it was clear of the panic and fear he felt, shown through his frantic movements and cracking voice.

"Ah ha ha ha. Shhhhh. Don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise." He crooned, grinning madly.

"I'll even send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."

With a snap of the jester's fingers, Mr. L's world literally exploded in pain. He screamed, a deafening, guttural screech as explosions erupted in the tiny invisible box. Flesh burned, appendages crumbled to ash, and just before everything turned black, the tormented man heard a gleeful, taunting laugh echoed through the air.

"Ciao Mr. L!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mr. L slowly opened his eyes, and immediately felt a slight burning sensation as liquid assaulted his eyes; he was floating in some sort of violet river. The water was warm, almost hot, and small white hands wriggled around the tepid water.

The man looked up and saw the top of the water far above him, he was down quite deep. Somehow the thought that he should try to get up there went through his muddled mind, and he began to swim. Slowly at first, but soon, the ache in his lungs made itself known and he swam faster. Little white hands started to tug at his clothes. Mr. L ignored them, but before long, countless hands had attached themselves to his clothes and it was becoming harder and harder to swim. He started to panic and his movements became more franic as more attached their selves to his jumpsuit, trying to drag him down.

**NO NO NO! **His mind screamed desperately.

He couldn't end his game like this!

Thus, he struggled, paddling franticly for land. Tiny spots of black flashed before his eyes.

Mr. L never even noticed as his bandana, and mask were torn off, and his black hat and jumpsuit were slowly fading to a light green, nor of the dark blue overalls that gradually appeared on his person.

However he did notice this growing pain in his chest, as his body struggled for air and the water around him becoming hotter and hotter, burning his skin…

It seemed like he had been swimming for an eternity when his feet finally his sand. The man scrambled desperately up the slight slope, almost begging for his nightmare to be over. Eventually his head broke water and the green-clothed man took great, shuddering breaths as he weakly but earnestly crawled up the bank.

As soon as Luigi made it completely out of the water, he collapsed, almost sobbing in relief. He had made it, he was safe, he was …

Tired. Exhaustion, overruled by adrenaline while he was in the water, now seemed to dominate every pore of his being. Luigi's eyes slid shut. His breathing evened out.

And so the man in green slept in hell.

_Wow! That was a bugger to write. I nearly lost my muse during the 'almost drowning in the River Twygz' part. However, I enjoyed writing the beginning part immensely. __ Dimentio is fun to write. Unfortunately, I had to take many of the lines from the scene in the game(I like to stay as close as I can to the story line)._

_As always, review, give tips, and if you want me to do another one of these, tell me. This was pretty fun to write, so, I'd be happy to do requests._

_By the way, if you like Mr. L angst, check out my story The Pain of a Villain. If you like Luigi torture, check out Breaking Down. _

_And readers reading, please review. You wouldn't believe how much a simple review makes my day._


End file.
